This invention relates to boats and vessels. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, this invention relates to a fishing boat and steering mechanism for the boat.
The prior art dealing with fishing vessels has attempted several designs which deal with steering mechanisms. One such design is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,734,066 to Burgess, which discloses a trolling motor elevating apparatus which contains a rotatable foot control pad mounted on the boat deck.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,072,090 to Yarbrough, the patent discloses a portable outboard propulsion for use with a boat powered by an inboard engine and having an inboard drive shaft. Also described in the prior art is a marine propulsion unit which contains a drive arrangement and a gear arrangement for the propulsion unit.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,668,195 to Smith there is described therein a bow motor assembly and motor lift mechanism wherein the motor assembly is mounted on a housing in the bow of the boat. Baldwin, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,807,347, describes a fully retractable drive unit of a drive system for mounting on a hull.
As will be appreciated by those of ordinary skill in the art, when the operator of the fishing boat is actually fishing, many times propulsion means is actually still required; however, steering of the boat during this time is difficult with the designs of the prior art. As can be seen from the above, there is a need in the industry for a steering mechanism for an apparatus which will allow the operator, who is fishing, to continue movement, while at the same time control the direction of the boat. In combination with this type of steering mechanism, there is a need for the propulsion means to be retractable when the boat is actually on the water or being transported or stored.